


Understands

by tracy7307



Series: Harringrove ficlets [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Learning Disabilities, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: Steve's got lots of brown hair. He likes Duran Duran. His favorite color is blue, and he’s a little dumb. It’s just a part of who he is.Someone not meant for college.But he sits and listens to the teacher talk and now he thinks maybe hecan.





	Understands

It starts innucuously enough with the special eduation teacher. It starts when she reaches out one day – calls Steve’s parents in for a meeting in her classroom. They sit in a circle, Steve, his parents, his math teacher, his English teacher, and the special education teacher and she talks about _accommodations_ and _IEP_ s with them and what they are and how they’ll help Steve, and his teachers agree – Steve starts to believe them. 

It starts innuculously enough with the teacher, but it hasn’t always been like this because Steve’s always thought he was a little dumb. His friends joke about it, tease him when he asks a stupid question, and Steve’s come to believe it. He’s got lots of brown hair. He likes Duran Duran. His favorite color is blue, and he’s a little dumb. It’s just a part of who he is. 

Someone not meant for college. 

But he sits and listens to the teacher talk and now he thinks maybe he can. 

Steve’s spent years doing and redoing and still getting it wrong. Sitting at the teacher’s desk in elementary school, trying to understand. Nodding. Faking it. Feeling a twist of shame in his gut. Barely sliding by, grade by grade. 

The form for special education services sits in front of him and Steve starts to sign – but his dad removes the pen from his fingers. “With all due respect, none of this is necessary. Steve is just _lazy_. If he put more time and effort into his schoolwork, he’d be doing better. We’ll ensure he studies at home.” He stands up. Walks out. His cool, dismissive signature Harrington businessman dick move.

But this is bullshit. His parents are not going to ensure _shit_ , and Steve knows it. 

It starts innoculously enough with the failed meeting, but then there’s a shift at school – something quiet. Unspoken. He notices that teachers might pass him a graphic organizer for his notes that no one else receives. Notices that his worksheet is always pulled from the bottom of the pile and is labeled with a due date a few days after the one assigned to the class. 

Then Billy Hargrove says to him when the bell rings, “Lemme see your folder, Harrington.” Takes it and shifts papers around - writes “to do” on one side, “completed” on the other. “Now, your book.” He goes through and adds post-it notes to different pages - scribbles little notes on them. “Mrs. Walsh asked me to help you organize your shit and help you out or whatever.” He hops up on top of the closest desk, legs splayed apart, leaning back. Thick thighs covered in denim. Steve licks his lips – doesn’t even know he’s doing it. “Want some help studying, pretty boy?” 

“Yeah. Sure,” Steve says, and definitely isn’t thinking about Billy’s eyelashes. About what it would be like to splay his hands across the tops of Billy’s thighs. 

It starts innoculously with the meeting and ends with Billy on Steve’s bed, quizzing him with vocabulary flash cards, helping him understand the plot of their novel, moving closer, leaning in, checking Steve’s work, _you should add another example right here_ , he says so close to Steve’s face he can feel Billy’s breath on his cheek. Feel Billy’s curls touch his shoulder. 

It starts with the meeting and ends with Steve’s hands fisted in Billy’s shirt, Billy’s lips pressed against Steve’s, and when Billy cups the back of Steve’s neck, when Billy’s tounge touches Steve’s, Steve can’t help the sound he makes, can’t help but feel overwhelmed. Steve runs his hands over the curve of Billy’s ass, _Steve baby please_ , Steve feels clarity when his jeans are on the floor and he’s grinding against Billy, Billy’s cock hard and leaking against his own, suddenly everything comes into focus and this is right. Billy comes first, then Steve, and that’s right, too. 

It starts innoculously with the teacher and ends with Steve writing on Billy’s leg, _sweetheart_ , and Steve feels now like he finally _understands_.

**Author's Note:**

> [tracy7307](http://tracy7307.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
